The aim of this project is to determine the role of prostaglandins in cellular aging and the possible participation of cyclic nucleotides in this process. Results thus far obtained indicate that human embryo fibroblasts as they age in culture alter their synthesis of prostaglandins and also become increasingly sensitive to prostaglandin E2 in terms of cell growth and ability to survive.